


Don't worry, I'll catch you

by BBK



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, fluff?, mentions of Dr.Wells, mentions of Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBK/pseuds/BBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin loves Barry.<br/>But Barry doesn't love her back.<br/>Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry, I'll catch you

As Caitlin gazes up to Barry's handsome face, she couldn't help but blush when he winked at her. 

Something about Barry excites Caitlin. Maybe it's the way he gives her a toothy grin every time he does something impressive, or the way he's so passionate about being the flash. 

Barry is unlike anyone she's ever met before. And she's met Ronnie. 

Caitlin is still sick to her stomach about the loss of Ronnie, but, other than Cisco, Barry has always been there for her. He'll hug her tightly, while whispering comforting words into her ear if he catches her crying. If she looks glum, Barry will make it his duty to bring a smile upon her face.

At first, she use to think the only reason why she was attracted to Barry was because he was always there for her. 

She didn't want to use him, that wasn't her intention. She would never use Barry. Except, unless she's using his love. That she wants to abuse. Does that sound bad? She doesn't want it to. It's harmless really. Or is it?

Love is a tricky thing and she doesn't want to set her self up for unnecessary love. Caitlin's experiences with Ronnie has truly traumatized her, and she can't help but think of the worst possible things happening when she looks at Barry. 

But, no matter how many times she tells herself it'll never work, she always goes back to liking him. She doesn't truly love him yet. No, that's too much. She'll call it an admiration or puppy love if you will. 

Ever since Dr. Wells, Barry has been a bit off. He's colder than usual and much more rough, in a sense.  
If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought Barry was possessed or something.  
Does that even exist? 

Probably, I mean, if portals to other earths exist, then possession must be real.

Caitlin must be possessed then. I mean, how else do you explain your feelings when the person of your attraction is in love with someone else?

Caitlin admits that, no matter how many times she tries to ignore it, her jealousy blows through the roof every time she sees Iris. 

No offense to Iris or anything, but why must she be so damn pretty? Why did Barry have to live with her? Why couldn't she have met him sooner and caught his eye instead of her?

Iris is a beautiful woman with a dazzling personality but Caitlin thinks she's a much better pick than her.

Does that sound bitchy? Caitlin thinks. She purses her lips, probably. She thought. 

But Caitlin doesn't care, no, she's possessive and wants Barry as soon as possible. 

She wants Barry to be all hers and to never leave her, never ever leave her. 

Slowly becoming angry, she couldn't help the thoughts that raced through her mind. 

Will he ever love me? Am I good enough for him? Is Iris suppose to be better than me?  
Ha! I'd like to see her try. Iris is no match aga-

"Caitlin!" Barry yelled, snapping his fingers in front of her face to catch her attention.

"Yes- I mean what." She responded, flustered by the fact she was caught not paying attention.

Barry shook his head, letting out a chuckle at her.

"What do you think we should do?" Barry asked, stretching his back. This action made his shirt rise up a bit, revealing what looks like a six pack. It's hard to tell from her angle but she definitely saw the small hairs that led to a certain part of him.

Caitlin nibbled on her lip, her eyes watching the shirt intensely. 

"Caitlin?" Cisco muttered slowly, hoping his best friend wasn't possessed by some demon or something. Because that'd be bad. Very bad. 

"Oh! Um, yeah no. Barry, I don't think it's a good idea for you to change the suit." Caitlin finally answered, stuttering a bit. 

"Why?" Barry questioned, tilting his head.

Because you look too damn good. That's why.

"You can't just add extra padding to it. What if it slows you down? What are we going to do then?" Caitlin argued, typing away on the computer. 

"Oh c'mon Caitlin, I think it'll make Barry look good! He might even be able to impress Iris!" Cisco shouted with enthusiasm. 

Caitlin's face soured, "He doesn't need to impress her."

"What's bad about Iris?" Barry asked, obviously taking offense. 

"She's not good Barry. She's not good." Was all Caitlin could respond.

"How!" Barry spat, his expression showing anger.

"You've liked her for years, Barry! It's time to move on." 

"Just because she doesn't like me now, doesn't mean she won't like me in the future! Besides, we all saw that futuristic paper. It said Iris West-Allen. That means something!" Barry shrieked.

"It means you chose the wrong girl.." Caitlin mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"What?" Barry asked her.

"Nothing." 

"No Caitlin, what's up with you? You've been so judgmental lately!" Barry hissed.

"Excuse me? You're the one that's going after girls that don't truly love you! Barry, I've liked you for awhile! But have you noticed? No. Of course you wouldn't. You've been too infatuated with Iris to even notice me anymore! Can't you see Barry? I Caitlin snow, am in love with you Barry Allen!" 

The room was eerily silent when she stopped ranting. Barry's expression was incomprehensible and Cisco's jaw was dropped. After a few seconds, Caitlin realized what she had said and her face went Crimson. 

"I-I'm just gonna go.." She muttered, packing her stuff and racing out of Star Labs. 

On her way home, Caitlin was cursing herself out and wondering how she could be so stupid. 

"Ugh! Now he'll never like you!" She mentally punched herself and sprinted home. Once there, she stepped inside her house and started to curse even more.

"How could I admit that to him!? How stupid! Fucking careless! Why- HOLY NUGGETS!" She shouted as she dropped all her bags and coffee mug on the floor.

"BARRY WHY ARE YOU HERE!" She screamed, her body trembling from the shock of someone else being in her home. 

At first, Barry was silent. He just stared at her face for a minute. Now considering the fact that Caitlin had just made a fool of herself, she immediately thought the worst.

Oh my god he hates me. That's it! This is it! His goodbyes! 

Caitlin held her breath when Barry started to walk towards her. She was expecting him to yell at her or something but instead he raised his hands to both her cheeks and pulled her face in, only stopping when they were centimeters apart. 

3.6 if she's correct. 

Then, when she thought he was gonna pull away, he closed the gap between them and placed his plush lips upon hers.

She was taken back by this action, her body tensed up but instantly melted into the kiss. 

They kissed for almost a minute before Barry pulled away.

"Wha- what was that for?" Caitlin's asked, stunned by everything that just took place. Barry gave her a small smile. He didn't say much, but his eyes did. His eyes were filled with all sorts of emotions. 

Mostly love and lust. 

"Because I love you." Barry stated, a slight blushing creeping on his cheeks.

"B-but I thought you loved Iris?" 

"I used to, I really did. But after joining Star labs you caught my eye, and I got over her. I only pretended to like her around you because I thought you didn't share the same feelings as me." Barry reasoned.

Caitlin grinned, her dreams finally coming true. 

She grabbed Barry's wrist and pulled him close to her, "I'm falling for you, Barry. Please don't let me crash." 

"Don't worry, I'll be there to catch you." Barry answered truthfully, pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
